Meeting Edward Cullen
by GeorgiaaCullen-x
Summary: 16 Year Old Mhairi Govan is a normal teenager. her life revolves around boys, bestfriends & school. her life is godd untill she meet the mysterious Edward Cullen Little does she know that her life is going to be turned upside down. first fanfic R&R : x
1. A New Year

The Diary

M_y life is a fiasco and a sham. I'm Scottish, ginger and single. I am also 16 and I attend the lamest school EVER. . . . . __Lanark__ Grammar. Don't even ask ! My two bestfriend's make it worth while though. Georgia Smith and __Eilidh__McCloud__ (pronounced __aliee__) unusual names __yeaa__ mines a cracker __aswell__Mhairi__Govan__ (pronounced __Varry__) but we are practically sisters! The Ginger, the __blonde__ and the __brunett__. You're probably thinking so what !? but my story is and interesting one because there is never going to be a happily ever after….._

_Thursday 1st January 2009_

_Happy New Year !_

_Oh GOD ! Last night was __hilaree__ !_

_Georgia got wasted and started snogging __gavin__ B-)) i must ask Rhiannon why he was invited ......._

_Ha! Talk of the devil my phones just bleeeeeeeeped ! and guess who it is..... GEORGIA !!!!_

''**OMFG**** ! what did i do last night ? i am dying !!!! :( i am never going to drink again ! Hope you are suffering ****aswell**** :-P ****Laaaav**** ya bitch :) Gx''**

_i just hope __jacob__ don't hear about the __incedent__ or Gavin would DIE __xD_

_awell__ back to bed one is __quitee__knackerd__ :__DDD__ x x xx_


	2. Diary Entrys

_**Monday 5th January 2009**_

_Back to school today :-( Sat in my usual seat at the back of the bus (cause im cool like :) ) with Eilidh and Georgia. Me and Eilidh just gabbed about the up and coming _

_maths test while Georgia played the worst music EVER …… Raaaave maaaan B-)) as soon as we got of the bus Gavin Walked up to Georgia and asked her out !!!! _

_Jacob floored him LOL!_

_BUUUUUT honestly ! you have NEVER seen a weirder couple than Jacob and Georgia……. The Emo &&&&&& the Ned( a ned is a Scottish chavv or if any non uk-ish _

_people dont understand its some one who wears a tracksuit :D like lacoste or summit like tht) Its like Beauty and the geek on sky !!!!_

_Mike is seriously starting to piss me off . Honestly he would not stop staring at me today. I mean come ON ! im actually scared of the guy he felt Eilidh up at the _

_Christmas dance. . . . . he thinks hes such a ladiees man._

_Eilidhs on theee phone byeeeee ! x :D_

_**Tuesday 6th January 2009**_

_New kids at school and what can I say they are GEORGEOUS! But the was one that really caught my attention…… His Name's Edward Cullen. He's weird but stunning _

_but he seems different sad….. depressed almost, he rarely smiles and when he does it takes my breath away but his eyes never change hes so emotionless but it's _

_not just him it his whole family. Alice & Emmet Cullen and Jasper & Rosalie Hale. According to Georgia they are all together Alice & Jasper and Emmet & Rosalie. _

_Creepy or what ? aaaaand there adopted by the new doctor in town._

_Au Revoir !_

_**At School The Next Day.........**_

'Me and the girls arrived at school and immediately Georgia ran off and straight into jacobs waiting arms. Leaving me and Eilidh looking pretty stupid. When the

lovers finally pulled themselfs away from each other the four of us started walking to tutor.'

'Eilidh!' I hissed

'what?' Eilidh moaned muffin half way to her mouth

'do you ever get the feeling that somthings watching you?' i asked

'Yeaaa ! all the time..... im telling you it thoes bloody aliens !'

'I gave her a slap for that and turned around like 'OH ! who is calling my name ?' style to find Edward Cullen behind me.'

'Oh !' I gasped tripping over my feet

'Eilidh made a grab for me but missed i prepared myself for the impact but suddenly i was being supported by two very strong and very cold hands. My eyed followed

up the strangers arms and i realised who it was as my eyes met with two sexy amber eyes. I blushed instantly.

'errrrrm....' I mumbled swishing my hair unatractivley to cover my severe case of tomato girl.

'Edward lifted me up and placed me on my feet and he just sttod there staring into my eyes. I could feel my face getting redder and redded he laughed. I gasped. His

laugh ran all over me like velvet i shuddered. Edward frowned for a moment. let go of my arms and walked away. in the background i could hear georgia roaring with

laughter....... i was never.... and i mean never going to hear the end on this. I gathered my brains up ( which were all over the floor) and linked up with eilidh.

I had Bio next. I LOVE BIO ! me and Eilidh started to walk towards the since dpt. I noticed that Georgia and Jacob were hanging back. She looked up at me

apologetically. I shruged and walked on.

'Georgia has changed since she got a man in her life,' i sighed

'Yeaa...' Eilidh gave a BIG dramaticall sigh ' Hey ! Have you got Rhianna's new song ?'

* * *

OOOOO Sorry guys if its reaaaaaaaaly terrible :-||


End file.
